Gintama
by The True Uchiha Avenger
Summary: Sorry the title sucks. It's just a crossover with dragon Ball z. Maybe sometime in the future there'll be other crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Yo guys here I am with a new fanfiction! Gintama! Now I just began writing this! So if it's bad. It's okay. Please through guys leave a review,but no flames. Okay enjoy.

As we scan the scene,we notice something or really nothing new.

Gintoki*reading JUMP*

Kagura*sleeping heavily*

Shinpachi(A.K.A GLASSES BOY): Always being the straight man. (Tho in my opinion he's the comic relief) HEY! I HEARD THAT! GINTOKI'S THE COMIC RELIEF!! HE'S THE IDIOT WHO STILL HASN'T PAID THE BILL YET FOR THIS ENTIRE HOUSE!

Gintoki:Oi! Shut up will you four eyes? I'm trying to enjoy this new edition of JUMP!

Shinpachi:YOU HAVE TIME TO BUY THAT,BUT NOT PAY THE RENT!??

Gintoki:Oi! Shut up! How can a man read his manga in peace!?

Shinpachi:How can a man NOT pay the rent!?

Kagura*yawn* Shut up,your both annoying. Glasses Boy your useless and Gin-chan is dumb and useless.

*Darkness covers Gintoki's eyes*

Gintoki:Oi! What was that about being useless eh?!? All you do is eat you fat baboon!!!

Shinpachi*darkness covers his eyes* What's useless?

Author points at Shinpachi.(no I have nothing against him guys.)

Shinpachi*glares* I think you do.

Gintoki: Yo Shinpachi! Stop breaking the fourth wall you idiot!! *Smacks him*

Shinpachi*rubs head* hey! Why me!? Why not Kagura who's just watching television like it's nothing!?

Kagura*chewing on pickled seaweed* What? Stop looking at me like that! It's not my fault you can't find a decent job.

Gintoki*steam starts going everywhere* Nyuuuuu! *Chases after her with Sadaharu chasing HIM.*

It is at this moment Sougo enters and stares at the chaos before him*

Sougo:I see you guys are busy.*smiles*

Shinpachi:Why are you smiling like that? Why are you smiling!? Can't you see they're clearly about to fight!?

Sougo:Yeah. But I mean if Gin dies does it matter? *boredly*

Shinpachi: OF COURSE IT DOES! BECAUSE THEN IT CAN'T BE CALLED GINTAMA!!!

Sougo:It can simply be called The Rise Of Sougo. Has a nice ring to it.

Shinpachi:...*eyebrow twitching* (he really is a sadist..guess Gin-san wasn't lying when-)

*Suddenly Sadaharu bites down on his head*

Shinpachi:AHHHH! GIN-SANNNNNN!!! *runs helplessly around with Sadaharu attached to his head* GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!! *continues running*

Sougo:okay. *Takes out bazooka*

*Sadaharu let's go*

Shinpachi*breathes sigh of relief* *notices bazooka in position* Wait-

*Bazooka is fired* Shinpachi is blown outside,luckily his glasses are still intact*

Gintoki*finally realizes Sougo is here * Oi you sadist! Why you here?

Sougo: I'm bored.

Gintoki: So? And how is that our problem? There are plenty of women everywhere you know. *This earned him a punch from Kagura*

Kagura:You were getting perverted again. Your nostrils started flaring out white smoke.

Gintoki:Me!? Never! *Nostrils still flaring* (Stop damn it! I'm proving them wrong so far.)

*A portal opens*

Gintoki: What-?

All 5 characters fall in thus fun begins...

Authors Notes:Okay guys I hope I did good,i tried not to change their personalities too much. Yes this will be a crossover with dragon Ball z and some future elements will be OC. Leave me a review or feel free to pm me. Just no flames okay? I'm only on like season 1 of Gintama. So my knowledge of it is not as,much,but I love the series. Funny AF. Till chapter 2, Uchiha Clan members see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: WE'RE IN WHAT?

Gintama:Oi my head...

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!"

Shinpachi: Kamehameha? Gin-san your not telling me...

Gintoki:Yep I definitely got transported into my JUMP.

Shinpachi:NO! I WAS NOT GOING TO SAY THAT!! CAN YOU STOP THINKING OF JUMP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE???

Gintoki:Hmm? You said something Shinpachi? Wonder where the brat and Sougo landed..

Sadaharu:Woof!

Gintoki*sighs* Of course you'll find me right?

Shinpachi: This is dragon Ball z...

Gintoki:No you moron! That would be copyright. I think the author wouldn't want that.

Shinpachi:Well you have a better idea?

Gintoki:Yo! I'm son Goku!

Shinpachi:...(...Is he SERIOUS!!!!?????)

Goku*notices* Hey my name is also son Goku!

Shinpachi:(oh my goodness...two idiots this can't come out well...)

Gintoki:Hey have you seen an annoying yato brat and a sadist bastard?

Goku:Oh your talking about that girl who's fighting Vegeta right now? I thought Vegeta was strong,but seems,like she's a bit stronger.

Gintoki*walks then stops* *notices Sougo calmly watching ki blasts being fired everywhere* Oi bastard!

Sougo:Oh it's you.*continues watching* Why aren't you joining in the fun of dying?

Gintoki: Dying!? I can ask you the same thing!!

Sougo*closes eyes*

Shinpachi: HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKD THIS!?

Gintoki*closes eyes and snores*

Shinpachi: WHAT!? NOT YOU TOO! ARE YOU TWO SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID!?!!!!??

Gintoki*waves his insult off and tries to lay comfortably." It feels as if I'm missing something...

Shinpachi: YOUR BRAIN!? YES YOU ARE!

Vegeta:Hey perm head!

Gintoki:Oi.. What's up with you and my nice wavy silver hair?

Shinpachi:Gin-San that's Vegeta...Prince of all Saiyans..

Gintoki*sighs* Wonder what episode I'm in now in my JUMP.

Shinpachi: Your still on about that!?

Sougo*walks up and looks at Vegeta* Your hairline is totally messed up. Like what barber does your hair? And if you do it yourself.. you truly suck at it.

Vegeta*glares* I want to suddenly beat the shit out of him.

Gintoki: Don't blame you,the feelings mutual. Anyway can you just hand me that yato brat so I can get out of this JUMP episode? I'm kinda bored now.

Vegeta:JUMP?

Gintoki:Yes JUMP.

Vegeta*laughs* Funny you said that-

Frieza appears!!!!

Shinpachi: THAT HAPPENED WAY TOO QUICK!

Frieza:Im going to kill all of you!!

Sougo:You look like a bitch.

Frieza: STARTING WITH THE DUMBASS FIRST!! *CHARGES*

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. chapter 3:Action?

Shinpachi:AHHH! Sougo You idiot! He's aiming straight for us!!

Frieza:HAAAAA!

Sougo*sigh*

SLLLLASSHHH!

Frieza:...!

Vegeta:...!

Goku:...!

Gintoki:Hmmm...this reminds me of that one anime I watched when some metallic moron got slashed in half...Hmmm..

Shinpachi:YOUR STILL TALKING ABOUT DRAGON BALL Z!? HOW ABOUT THINKING OF A WAY TO GET HOME!?

Gintoki:No... we're forgetting...Grillen.

Shinpachi:... WHAT!????

Goku:I don't know why. But he reminds me of Krillen...

Gintoki:Oi tell us where you hid Grillen you bastard!

Frieza: You...win...your too powerful...how...can you beat-

Gintoki*grabs frieza by tge scruff of his bloodied neck* your talking too much! All I care about is where Grillen is!

Frieza:Oh him. I killed him. *Dies*

Gintoki:NOOOO GRILLEN!!!!! *TRANSFORMS to super Saiyan* His death must be avenged. Let's start by blowing up planets.

Shinpachi:Wait tysrs exactly the same thing Frieza did!

Kagura: How could you idiots forget about me for just a second.

Gintoki:Shut up you brat. I've known Grillen since high school...

Shinpachi:No that looks like some random hobo off the street!

Gintoki:We always sparred...

*Cut to Grillen getting his ass beat*

Shinpachi:Looks like his ass is being handed over to him!!!

Vegeta*walks forward* Anyway how you came to our world anyway?

Gintoki: Simple. We were transported through my JUMP.

Shinpachi:ENOUGH ABOUT THE JUMP ALREADY! WE'RE ALREADY FORGETTING ABOUT SOUGO AND KAGURA AND SADAHARU!

Gintoki*digs in ear* uh.. who?

Shinpachi*points angrily* STOP PLAYING DUMB!

Gintoki: Shinpachi calm down,its not everyday you get transported into JUMP you know?

Shinpachi*sighs* Forget it.

???:Am I missing something?

Kagura:Um who are you?

???:My name...is Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
